The little mistakes
by katieyellow
Summary: Haley's body jerked forwards in pain a small yelp escaping her lips and then she was falling, there was nothing to grab hold of, her body exploding in pain as she tumbled down the stairs and then everything went black.


OK so this story is a bit random, another one shot I'm afraid. I had this idea a while ago while sitting in one of my lectures. To be honest I'm not sure if this is a very good story but hopefully one or two of you will enjoy it and any feed back would be nice.

* * *

The little mistakes. 

Haley looked at the test again and smiled, she was still nervous though. Last time she had found out she was pregnant she was in high school and scared silly that she was too young, now at 23 she was still a bit scared and she knew many people would consider it too young to be having a child. She headed towards the sound of her husband and son but scowled as she looked round the upper hall, it was littered with toy cars.

She walked into Jamie's room her face stern.

Jamie and Nathan were round his little table colouring.

Jamie looked up then immediately pulled a face; he knew when his mum was mad.

"Uh oh, momma looks mad." Jamie said looking guilty.

"What did you do jimmy jam?" Nathan asked looking pretend scared.

"Jamie you left your toy cars all over the upstairs landing and I've told you how dangerous that is." Haley said trying to keep her stern face even though she was distracted by thoughts about the baby.

"But momma the halls the best place for racing cars and no one uses the room for anything else." Jamie said pouting slightly.

"It could be really dangerous." Haley stated firmly as Jamie started to look distressed.

Nathan couldn't bear to see his little boy unhappy.

"It's okay buddy you can play in the hall but you need to tidy up after yourself ok, now go clean up those cars." Nathan said shooing his son out the room.

"Okay daddy, sorry momma." Jamie said as he ran from the room, glad he didn't get more of a telling of.

"Nathan you know he is awful at picking up his toys no matter how much we remind him." Haley said sighing slightly, she hated that a lot of the time she had to be the strict parent with Jamie while Nathan took a more laid back approach.

"Its ok baby I will make especially sure in the future he picks up his toys, it'll be one of my jobs." Nathan said as he draped his arm round his wife.

Haley sighed giving in, she knew a lot of the time she was being over careful but their family always seemed to have lots of bad luck. Haley looked to make sure Jamie was out of ear shot then whispered to Nathan.

"I have some news."

Nathan looked at his wife mystified; she was smiling which was a good thing.

"Go on." Nathan also whispered.

"I think I'm pregnant, I mean I only just took a test and I cant be more then 3 weeks along but the test was positive." Haley whispered quickly.

Nathan couldn't help but smile; he grabbed Haley in his arms and whirled her round in delight.

"That's great." Nathan said loudly.

Suddenly there were little feet running into the room.

"What's so great?" Jamie asked curiously.

Haley gave Nathan a stern look.

"It's just great that you are picking up all your toys." Nathan said beaming, he knew why his wife had given him that look it was too early to be telling their son just in case something happened to the baby it would be hard to explain.

"You guys are funny." Jamie said shaking his head as he left to go pick up the rest of his cars.

His parents couldn't help but laugh at their son who could be very grown up at times.

"So what now?" Nathan asked excitedly.

"Well I'll make a doctors appointment but I'm pretty sure I am." Haley said smiling at him, so glad he had taken the news better then last time, not that she'd been too worried.

They went to the doctors and it had been confirmed and now 4 weeks later they had decided to tell all their friends so they had thrown a little dinner party and invited Peyton, Lucas, Brooke and Skills. Earlier that week they had told Jamie about him getting a new brother or sister and initially he had seemed wary but once they had explained all the benefits for him he had been excited and had been treating his momma very gently since.

He was just up stairs playing with his cars before he went to bed.

They had all been joking round and talking about Lucas book being made into a movie for most of the meal but as they were finishing desert Nathan gave her a look which meant they should reveal their news.

"So guys we kind of had another reason for inviting you all here tonight apart from dinner." Haley said smiling at them all.

They all look at her curiously.

"Yeah Haley and I have some news." Nathan said smiling at his wife, he smiled any time he thought about the baby.

"Did some team offer you a position?" Skills asked trying to guess.

"Nope something better then that." Nathan said smiling still.

"Come on spill, I can't take much more suspense." Brooke said excitably.

"We are expecting another baby." Haley said smiling at all their friends.

Lucas who was sitting next to Haley got straight up and pulled her into a hug.

"That is so great buddy." Lucas said and was closely followed hugging her by Peyton, Brooke and Skills.

Lucas and Peyton both exchanged a look.

"Well as we're giving news then maybe we should add ours." Lucas said mysteriously.

"We also found out we're pregnant." Peyton said smiling and that was quickly followed by more hugging by the group.

"Well at least I know if I make my new baby range I'll have some customers." Brooke said smiling at her two friends, extremely happy for both of them.

"Oh yeah I'm only going to dress my baby in famous labels." Peyton said rolling her eyes.

Just then the phone rang so Nathan went to answer it.

"It's your mum." Nathan said.

"Oh ok, I'll go take it upstairs in our bedroom I haven't told her about the baby stuff yet." Haley explained to the others as she headed upstairs.

The others carried on talking, all enjoying just hanging out and for once it being a happy occasion.

It wasn't long before they heard the patter of little feet and Jamie came running into the room all smiles as Nathan pulled him into his lap.

"What are you still doing up?" Nathan asked.

"Well you guys are having a party so I thought as it was a special occasion I could stay up to." Jamie said sheepishly.

"I don't know." Nathan said.

"Please please I want to show Uncle Lucas the new cars Cooper sent me." Jamie said grinning hopefully and looking to Lucas for help.

"Yeah come on Nate please I'll put him to bed in 20 minutes tops." Lucas said smiling at his little brother.

"Sure but if Haley catches you I knew nothing." Nathan said laughing as Lucas came round and grabbed Jamie before going up stairs.

Haley had spent 40 minutes on the phone with her mum, talking about the baby and general family news. It was dark in the upstairs hall way as she made her way out of her bed room, the only light coming faintly from down stairs and a soft glow from Jamie's room where she could hear Lucas telling him a made up story. As Lucas was a writer Jamie always insisted on Lucas making up stories for him. Haley stood in the door way enjoying the scene in front of her, she loved how close her best friend was with her family.

She left the room knowing she should go back and start on the washing up. She was just at the top of the stairs when she felt a sharp shooting pain on the bottom of her foot as she had stood on a toy car without seeing it in the dim light. She quickly jerked forwards in pain a small yelp escaping her lips and then she was falling, there was nothing to grab hold of, her body exploding in pain as she tumbled down the stairs and then everything went black.

They were still sitting round the dinning table when they heard the noise of something crashing down the stairs. They all sat frozen for a second, then Nathan jumped up panic shooting through him. He froze again for a second as he reached the hall and saw the horrifying sight of his wife in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs.

His mind reeled in horror, the terrifying night of her being hit by the car coming back in full force, the same helplessness and fear. He crouched at her side and shook her lightly seeing if she would wake up. He clumsily checked her pulse and made sure she was still breathing and he sighed in relief when he found she was. Brooke, Peyton and Skills were all by his side, Brooke already on the phone to the emergency services.

Lucas emerged at the top of the stairs and quickly joined them at the bottom of the stairs hovering horrified above the girl he saw as his sister.

"Jamie's asleep." Lucas said thankful that the noise hadn't woken the little boy.

"Someone's going to need to stay with him." Nathan said not looking away from his wife.

"I'll stay." Brooke said.

"Me too." Skills agreed.

"We'll come with you to the hospital Nate." Peyton said laying a hand on his shoulder before turning to her finance "You've taken your medication today haven't you?"

"Yes no heart attacks this time I promise." Lucas said squeezing her hand as much to comfort her as himself.

"She's going to be ok Nate." Brooke tried to reassure him.

Nathan didn't reply, his mind not just on Haley's safety but the babies too.

Haley felt awful as she woke up and looked round the room to see Nathan, Lucas and Peyton all staring at her in relief.

"Thank god you're awake." Nathan said as he kissed her hand gently.

"What happened?" Haley asked, the last thing she remembered was being round the table with all her friends.

"You fell down the stairs." Lucas replied and then all the nights' events hit her forcefully.

Haley was about to say something when the doctor came into the room.

"It's good to see you're awake. Mrs Scott you have obtained breaks to your leg, collar bone, ribs and arm as well as many small cuts and bruises. Luckily there was no damage to your internal organs or much damage to your head." The doctor said addressing the room.

"What about my baby?" Haley asked frantically.

"So far we have concentrated on you but its late now so tomorrow morning first thing we will check to see if there is a heartbeat." The doctor said and Haley nodded.

"Thank you doctor." Nathan said, he was partly relieved that there were no more serious problems and the baby had to be ok he tried to convinced himself.

"It was a car." Haley said breaking the silence when the doctor left.

"What was?" Nathan asked confusion on his face.

"I stood on one of Jamie's cars and it made me fall down the stairs." Haley said her voice emotionless.

Nathan just stared at her.

"I …." Nathan started to say but Haley interrupted him, anger bubbling up in her.

"I told Jamie not to play with his toys in the hall, I said it was dangerous but you just laughed it off and said it was fine. Do you think I was nagging you for my own enjoyment, because I wasn't I was trying to stop accidents like this. What if it had been Jamie who fell? What if the baby isn't ok?" Haley stated angrily, tears forming in her eyes and spilling over.

"Baby I'm so sorry, this is all my fault I said I was going to make him pick them up properly and I know I should have been stricter." Nathan said tears also coming to his eyes as the guilt washed through him.

Haley's anger subsided as she saw the pain on her husbands face, she felt bad for having a go at him she was just so scared for her child. She was still cross but when dealing with her husband being cross wasn't always the best way.

"I keep screwing up." Nathan said "But the baby's going to ok, I promise. You are strong and this baby will be too. Jamie survived being hit by a car. It's all going to be ok I promise." Nathan said determinedly squeezing her hand.

She wanted to believe him so bad but a part of her was so scared.

"I know." Haley said softly more to placate him then anything else "You need to get back home now to check on Jamie."

"Haley I don't want to leave you." Nathan said determinedly.

"Nathan one of us needs to be home to look after Jamie to explain to him what happens when he wakes up. You can come back see me tomorrow morning and we'll look for the heart beat and Jamie can come see me in the afternoon." Haley stated firmly.

Nathan nodded his head knowing Haley was right.

"I'll be back first thing tomorrow." He said as he kissed her on the forehead softly "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Nathan." Haley said giving him a small smile. Lucas and Peyton also said goodbye slightly awkwardly, wishing they could have not witnessed the fight.

Haley closed her eyes as they left the room and exhaled slowly trying to calm herself, the pain she felt was minimal, in fact she couldn't feel much which she guessed meant she was on a lot of pain medication, it was late but she knew there was something she needed to do before she would get any sleep.

She gave it 10 minutes before pressing the call button just to make sure they were out of the building.

"What do you need dear?" A nurse asked popping into the room a minutes later.

"I was wondering if you could get the doctor back so he could check on my baby tonight." Haley asked politely.

"Well it is pretty late, maybe you should wait until the morning like the doctor suggested." The nurse said.

"I just don't think I'll get any sleep until I know about my baby." Haley admitted.

"Okay I'll go see what I can do." The nurse said sympathetically.

Twenty minutes late the doctor and nurse returned rolling in some ultrasound equipment in with them.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until the morning when your husband returns." The doctor asked.

"No it'll put my mind at ease." Haley said giving him a tight smile.

The doctor attached the equipment and for the second time in her young life she held her breath as she listened for the sound of her child's heart beat.

"Morning." Haley said as her husband entered her room, she'd been up for a while just flicking through the tv.

"Sorry I would have got here quicker but it took Jamie forever to get ready this morning he kept wanting to make sure you were really ok, he's so excited to see you later." Nathan said as he gently kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait to see him either." Haley said.

"So when's the doctor going to come do the test?" Nathan asked anxiously, it had taken him ages getting to sleep last night as he worried about the results.

"Actually I have some good news, they were able to do the test last night." Haley said taking Nathan's hand in his.

"Oh I thought we were going to wait until today." Nathan said asking the stupid question just trying to put off the news not sure if he'd be able to take bad news.

"Well I was talking to a nurse after you left and she convinced me to get it out of the way, you know while there were doctors available you never know when there's going to be a rush on." Haley explained while Nathan just stayed quiet looking at her.

"Any way it's good news really, um well I was never pregnant so the baby couldn't have been hurt…..cause there isn't one." Haley said getting slightly jumbled with her words.

"You weren't pregnant?" Nathan asked trying to get his head round what his wife was telling him "But we went to the doctors and you didn't have your period?" Nathan asked.

"Well yeah I was confused too but it seems the test was a false positive and the reason I haven't been having my periods is because I've been stressed recently." Haley recited.

"Oh well that's good then, that the baby didn't get hurt because there wasn't one." Nathan said after a few seconds of thought and Haley smiled up at him reassuringly.

"Although the fact you were that stressed, god that's bad." Nathan said the smile suddenly falling off his face.

"I think it's just been with the nanny Carrie stuff and Slam ball maybe I haven't been coping as well as I thought I was." Haley said her eyes getting slightly watery.

"I'm so sorry Hales." Nathan said pulling her close to him "I'm not going to play slam ball any more, I'm sorry you were so worried."

"I know you kept trying to reassure me but you know what I'm like I can't help but worry." Haley said letting go some of the fears she'd had for the last few months.

"I promise baby in the future I will take your feelings more into account." He said and softly kissed her on the lips.

"That's all I can ask." Haley said giving him a small watery smile.

"So when's Jamie coming to visit?" Haley asked while wiping her eyes with her free hand, only wincing slightly at the pain her body was in.

"Well I was planning on leaving it until this afternoon but now that tests out of the way I'll go call Lucas now I know he's been anxious to see you." Nathan said squeezing her slightly.

"I'd like to see him to." Haley said sincerely.

"What do we say to him about the reason you fell." Nathan asked turning before he left the room.

"We don't tell him, he doesn't need to know he hurt his momma." Haley said and Nathan nodded.

Thirty minutes later Jamie came flying into the room and climbed into the bed next to his momma.

"Watch out son, your mum's still sore." Nathan said.

"Sorry Momma." Jamie said as he snuggled into her.

It was painful but this was her son and she loved having him in her arms under any circumstances.

She rubbed his hair gently as he started telling her about his morning with his Uncle Lucas but her mind couldn't help but wonder off.

Wonder if she'd ever tell Nathan the truth about what had happened about how she had really lost the baby, she doubted she would.

She knew that she'd never tell her little boy, it had been an accident and she couldn't live with her son having guilt hang over him.

She would protect her family at any cost and if that meant keeping this secret then so be it.

Did it hurt? Yes, she was sure if Nathan and Jamie weren't in the room she would be in tears as she had spent a lot of the night, but then currently every inch of her physically hurt as well and just like her body her mental pain would decrease.

She would have more children with Nathan and she would love them every bit as much as she loved Jamie.

She knew she was a good enough mother and that Jamie or Nathan would never suspect that she had such a big secret.

As she held Jamie in her arms she couldn't help but speculate how many parents out there kept their children's biggest mistakes hidden from them and she hoped it was a lot because all children deserved to be protected from the horrors of the world by their parents.

* * *

I just thought it was interesting idea the fact that an innocent little boy could cause so much damage with out meaning to.

At the moment i have no plans for more to this story but unlike some of my other one shots I could imagine writing more so you never know.

I'm sorry if people are wanting me to write longer stories but i'm just finding it difficult at the moment writing longer stuff but i do want to keep adding stories which is why I keep adding one shots. Anyway it's nearly the christmas holidays so maybe i'll get more writing done.

Merry Christmas everyone.


End file.
